Zoralth's Psychoanalysis Experiment: Asonja's Treatment (Full)
Plot Zoralth the Dragon, Asonja's brother, is under the impression that Asonja is lacking in positive emotions due to the lack of social interaction and support from them. Therefore, he has begun studying the fundamentals of Psychology to help his poor, depressed brother. His goal is for Asonja to understand that the people all around Mobius cares about him, or know him to the point where they can understand why he's misjudged. He just needs a bit of proof to further prove his claim. If you wish to participate, place your name in the heading below and the individual experiment will begin. You may only add up to one character. If you wish to see Asonja's profile in case you haven't done so yet for more information on who he is, you're more welcome to do so. You can access him here. Side Note I'm trying out this different style of rp, much like what Trisell Chronos has previously done. Basically, different people will be having their own separate version of the rp without interfering with other users' rps. I figured this would be very organized other than one whole rp where everyone joins in at different times, and leave at different times, etc. And, honestly, how stressful can that be? (Indigo/Xan) -Silverknight01 Your character had appeared in a rather cozy room, sitting on a luxurious chair. In front of them, a black-scaled dragon about their size showed up with a clipboard and a pencil. "Thanks for participating, Mr...uhhh...Xan, is it?" The dragon asks, having to get glasses to read the name. "I butcher names so I apologize if I said it wrong..." The linx ended up crossing one of his legs over the other, and folded his hands together in a business like manor. It was hard to tell who was actually doing the interview and who wasn't. "What can I say. It was a charming ad. So, good sir. What can I do for you today..?" said the 'person.' His voice sounded a little off some how, like there was multiple people speaking at once. The dragon didn't seem to mind that fact, though he was pretty sure he was aware of that. "I would just to ask you a few questions on your opinions with a certain individual. As I'm aware, you don't know him, but I would like to hear a few opinions of your on first glace." With that said, the dragon handed a picture of a black hedgehog with a trench coat, dark grey eyes, and black-rimmed glasses with spiky black hair. Black everything, though the picture was filmed from whole color. The photo depicts the hedgehog as snarky, and not wanting to be taken a photo of. "Tell me what you notice about this individual and tell me what you think about his personality, anything that comes into mind when you see this picture, if you may." "He appears to be a Skrillex wanna be." The linx said instantly. "I wasn't aware that it was physically possible to not only dress in black. But be. The embodiment of blackness." He continued without a tinge of remorse. "..He seems to enjoy wallowing around in his own misery. How OLD is the man child?" Xan inquired, setting down the photo. It was clear that he wasn't taking things very seriously. The dragon took the notes down while following the linx's words. "Well, this 'man-child' is turning 18 in just a few days." He inquired. "And, please, if you could be a bit more serious with your opinions...words are rather hurtful these days. "Now, what would you do if you saw this hedgehog in real life? What would you say, do, and why?" The dragon asked. "This is the final question set, as I said before they were only few." Xan sighed for a moment. "I would tell the boy to get a grip on his reality. Mentality doesn't jus't effect yourself. But everyone around you, as well. Unless he means to repel friends, in which case.. You go live your dreams." He said, rolling one of his hands in the air to get emphasis going. The dragon wrote more into his clipboard,nodding frequently as Xan went on. "I see..I'm pretty sure he will take those comments fairly nicely in a few minutes." The dragon stood up and motioned for Xan to follow. "Come along now. I'll be bringing you to a different room." "..." The linx sat there, letting to words sink in. Before silently standing to his feet and following Zoralth's lead. Zoralth opened a door after a few minutes of walking. The same black hedgehog from the picture was sitting down in a chair in the middle of a rather larger room. The hedgehog had his arms crossed as he looked around the room. He didn't seem to recognize Xan, though they have never met. "It'll be a while before I get the results in. Why not settle down and chat for a while?" Zoralth suggested, before leaving Xan in the room and closing the door behind him. The linx watched the dragon leave before flicking his gaze to the good Doctor's patient. "Hm. Why hello there." He said , flashing a toothy grin. Asonja noticed Xan. He seemed to gulp silently and look away nervously. "..You can wish me away all you'd like, but I will still remain. You. ''ARE aware of that, right?" Xan said, edging into the corner of Asonja's vision. "Yes, I am aware..." Asonja sighed. "I can't get rid of you anyway, because I know you're going to be full of surprises and insults...I'm ready for practically anything." Xan chose to lean on a wall that faced Asonja. "Oh? I'm sorry, I don't recall making your acquaintance. But I assume you know as much about me as I do you..Thanks to your brother." He remarked. Absently inspecting the room for a moment. "...How do you know that...?" Asonja crossed his arms. "No one's supposed to know that..." "Mmhhmm. When you put two and two together its really quite simple. I'm no idiot.." He said, arching a brow as he stared right into Asonja. "..And neither are you. So, do me a favor. And let's stop underestimating one another for a moment." Xan sighed with exasperation. Asonja nodded, agreeing. "Just sit down already. Don't want your legs to be tired." He pointed to a chair in front of him. Rolling his strange eyes, he 'complied.' And gracefully sat down on the chair. "Well then. From what I've seen and heard, your quite the mess." Xan grinned. Folding his hands over his lap. Asonja grumbled a bit. "Don't even start...It's a long story to cover..." "..I wouldn't have even showed up unless I thought this would be a good investment of time." He informed the black hedgehog. "..So please. ''Do'' go on." "Alright alright...relax." Asonja sighed. "So, basically, I'll try to sum it up for you; Grew up in the rural part of the city, fat man came in and ruined my life, I attempt to bring back my old life but failed, ran away, and stayed hidden in the city for about over 7 years. Do you want the more detailed story or are you good with the one I gave you?" "Fat man? He must have had quite a circumference. Why was this obese human after ''you''?" He asked, pointedly. Gathering up more facts before his grand 'sherlocking' began. "I guess he had something against hedgehogs." Asonja shrugged. "Animal Abuse, perhaps? I'm totally unsure. It's not that it matters anymore; I got a new life now and I just gotta live with whatever Fate throws at me. And don't get me wrong, his surface area is much more than you think it is." "Living' is a strong word. It seems like the only thing you can currently manage is 'surviving." Xan commented. Absent-mindedly. He seemed to be in his own little world. Thinking. "So then. What have you done since then to prevent another attack?" "Go into hiding. Rather shameful, I know." Asonja leaned back on the chair, picking at the side of his ear. He adjusted his black-rimmed glasses that also had a dark tint to them, not as much as sunglasses. "But, hey, if survival is key and you don't want people taking your life away, just hide, sneak around and get what you can without being seen. That's my motto." Xan tapped his chin. "But avoiding a problem doesn't solve a problem. It will always be there when you least expect it. Tell me this, do you ''enjoy'' running? Hiding?" "Well, running takes energy, for one thing." Asonja said, putting up his pointer finger as if to count. "I don't own much of it, despite me having a core like that of an Identity, dunno if you've heard of them, they basically live off of it, literally too, and hiding is the only thing I'm good at nowadays." "Ah. Yes. Identities." He muttered fondly. "Identities are capable of most anything they put their little Nanites to. Have you had any proper training?" Xan asked. He seemed to have never-ending questions. "Not exactly..." Asonja crossed his arms, looking away in most-likely embarrassment. "There are some candidates to train me, but...they much prefer me without them so it's harder for me to actually train. I hardly even understand the principles of Identities." The linx snorted. But he held back the sharp retort. "Hmm. Well then. You have an overwhelming amount of self-doubt. And an underwhelming amount of confidence." "Well, what can ya do?" Asonja just shrugs, with a small smirk on his face. "Whatever happens, happens. Can't do nothin' about it." Xan shook his head, lightly chuckling. "..You can't stop a bird from flying over your head. But you can keep it from nesting in your hair." He quoted. "Nn, but. Enough of that. I've heard you suffer from depression? It can be quite crippling, how long has it been going on?" Xan questioned. Sounding more and more like a doctor himself. Asonja didn't mind that; he was a psychiatrist as well, but just knows the basics. "It's nothing that concerns you..." Asonja said, hesitating afterwards, before adjusting his glasses nervously before speaking again. "...For 7 years I've had this weight on my shoulders...the thought that I couldn't do anything worth anybody's time: I had no strength, no mobility, nothing that a man can own...that man has killed my life away, and there's not a dang thing I can do..." "I'm going to stop you right there. You need to get over it. 7 YEARS. No wonder your depressed, you've let things fester." Xan remarked, halting the entire conversation. "So many 'I can'ts.' No one's asking you to paint the Mona Lisa, good sir.. From what I've gleaned.. they just want their friend." He paused for a moment, letting everything sink in. "That rotundness man might have had a hand in your misery. But this..You've done this to yourself." He said, gesturing to Asonja as a whole. Asonja crossed his arms, seeming to be either contemplating, or just in denial. Zoralth was listening in on the conversation, writing stuff down as usual. "What do you expect me to do?" Asonja remarked. "I've been weak my entire life, and I tried getting revenge for our family being murdered. But I couldn't do crap because I'm a coward! I still am to this very day! And you just expect me to change the very next day?" Asonja had raised his voice a bit, but sighed and calmed down a bit to push up his glasses again. The light above them shined on his glasses, hiding his pupils. "Listen...no matter what you do, to anyone or not, everyone's going to hate on a group of people; whether it be against wolves, dragons, foxes, hedgehogs...parasites and even Identities." Asonja leaned forward a bit. "We hate on the other groups because we're not like the others...we want to be with the people that are like us. It's part of our unconscious. We don't do it to hurt anybody, but yet everyone takes it seriously, they just get themselves down in the dumps, as I have already because of the very thought of being thrown in by society..." There was a long pause, a very long and silent pause before Asonja leans back against the chair. He took off his glasses, staring at Xan right in the eyes. "It's already too late for me to start regaining what I lost. I lost that opportunity 7 years ago, and there's no point for me to go back and try again. Again, and again, society will pester the living hell out of your very existence. And the best thing we can do to hide from the majority...is to be like them, look like them, act like them..." Xan was intrigued by these words. Enough to actually stop and care for a fraction of a second. "..." He tipped his head to the side, narrowing his eyes down to slits. "Then don't recover whats lost. Start anew." "It's a waste of time..." Asonja said, looking to the side as well. "...you're different from the rest as well and I know that you and I have the same issues as to being the minorities. It sucks, doesn't it? When you're with people you don't feel comfortable with? Yeah...you can feel my pain, don't you? I feel yours as well." "...Yes. The never-ending pain of teenager drama. It gets quite tiring, but someone has to deal with it." Xan fired back sarcastically. Asonja crossed his arms, raising his eye a bit. "Sure...sure. It's hard to deal with if you've been like that for 7 years." Xan leaned back in his chair. "...You keep mentioning that magic number. Like it's your golden ticket to pardons for all future actions. Heheh. Its quite amusing." He shrugged. "Well I don't want people to know how long that is." Asonja fixed his glasses. "Perhaps it's my golden ticket to immediate rejuvenation? Recognition? Strength? Maybe all or maybe none." The linx's foot was taping a tune out onto the floors. "You're 18. It's around that age where you people are considered adults.. Right? What do you plan to do? Work-force wise." Xan asked. "It's funny how you said 'you people', though you are one of those 'people'." Asonja smirked a bit, but went back to answering his question. "Regardless...I don't really plan on working anywhere. They don't seem to be all that interesting. And plus, getting a job and a proper education at a college is too much time and money to begin with." "Oh I assure you. There's more to a person than just looks." Xan hinted. A gleam of mischief sparked in his eyes. "I unfortunately do not belong to this race of creatures." The linx said, gesturing to his body. "AS for the other answer. You are just determined to dig your own grave, aren't you?" "Hey, it's the only thing I'm good at nowadays. It's like I'm a parasite myself." Asonja commented. He looked right into the linx's eyes, seeming to already know where he was going with what he said. "I take people's energy. But at least I don't steal their joy." Xan shrugged. Seeming to refer to Asonja indirectly. He didn't seem to quite get it as he leaned back on his seat, rather quiet this time like he was thinking. "...Whatever. I'm a killjoy. It's what I do. Though Matter cannot be created nor destroy, I can destroy positive emotions, yet not create them." Xan stood up from his chair, partially because of needing a change of pace. But also because his legs were cramping. "Well then. I pity you. You could do so much.." Asonja wasn't saying anything about it, like he was further into denial. But he was wondering where this was going so he stayed silent and just looked at Xan The linx body abruptly twitched. The iris's of the eyes disappeared, and from the quivering host came a weird deep purple liquid. As everything was released from the skin of the linx, the body suddenly fell limp and flopped to the floor. It took a little time, but the thick liquid started to take a more.. sinister. shape. And from the cloud of nothingness came a person. With beady teal eyes and sharp reptilian features. Who was a towering giant compared to Asonja's height. "You don't seem to take parasites very seriously.." The true form of Xan chuckled. "Yeah, you're right, I don't..." Asonja said, looking away as if he was actually scared of Xan appearing. He hid his emotions very well, but the look in his eyes was sort of like fear. Xan stepped over the linx body that seemed to be very much dead. "..If there's one thing that annoys me more than being wrong. It would be liars." "Liars, huh...?" Asonja adjusted his glasses, trying to avoid the dead body on the ground. "Hopefully, that can be disposed soon..." The parasite grinned. "Oh, he's fine. Just in ''Salim. ''Never to wake, unless he's undone." Xan shrugged. "But, who's got the time for that. Its easier to inflict than to fix." "Easier to destroy than create." Asonja added as well. His arms were crossed, gripping onto his sleeves nervously. His emotions were slowly slipping the more he got nervous over Xan's appearance and the more Asonja contemplated about him as well. "Exactly." The parasite added, snapping his fingers. Bending over a bit so he was level-eyed with Asonja. A smug look plastered on his face. "In my case, its easier to merge with you than have to go around in the same conversational circle of angsty teenagers." Asonja scooted back a bit away from the parasite. "I don't...even talk to anyone anyway...this is the first time I've been away from my apartment for more than a month...I haven't talked to anyone in more than 2 months, though..." "How sad." Xan said in a monotonous voice. Showing no actual indication of remorse. Touching Asonja's forehead with his thumb, his eyes narrowed. "Hnn.. This will prove to be challenging." Asonja winced and tried backing away more. "D-don't hurt me...!" Zoralth couldn't do anything to help out since he was just observing. "Eh heh. Well, I can't make any promises~" He hummed. Secretly questioning if this would actually work. His form started to melt away and form back into liquid. Sinking into Asonja's skin, dying it a deep dark purple. Both the host and parasite blacked out for a moment. And There was nothing but silence. Asonja was the first to get up, shaking and rubbing his head. "Argh...what happened...? How long was I out, Zor?" "About 20 minutes." Zoralth replied from somewhere in the room, possibly from an intercom. "Don't worry, I'm keeping watch. I'm just observing what's happening." Xan was no where to be found. However, there was a strange tingling in the back of Asonja's head. And he felt a little light-headed. He groaned, and rubbed the back of the head. "Did I hit my head or something...what gives...?" 'Ugh. Your psyche is like swimming in jello.' ''' whispered a voice. 'I should have put you in Salim too.' "Gah!" Asonja jumped a little bit, looking around. "Alright, look pal, I don't like it when people start going into my personal thoughts. I draw the line at that! Plus I don't want to die, even if I say I want to. I conflict with myself every day, ya know.." 'Do me a favor and stop thinking all these CRAZED THOUGHTS. You're going to induce a headache' ''Xan scolded. The tingling in the back of his head was becoming more intense. Asonja groaned, and fought back. "I'd like to, but no matter what I do, I could never get rid of them..." Xan's sigh was almost audible. '''We need a change of perspective..' the parasite groaned. Suddenly Asonja passed out. again. But when he woke up he seemed to be dreaming. He got up onto his feet and looked around. "What the...this is getting weirder by the minute...I thought I was in that room earlier..." "You still are." Xan sighed. Popping into the scenery from who-knows-where. "But at the same time your not." He said, cryptically. "Quit confusing me and get me outta here...this is going to drive me insane..." Asonja looked at the many Xan's popping in and out The eyes of the reptilian creature flashed. "You don't know the half of it, good sir. I'm the one who has to swim through this mess." Xan said, spreading his arms out to show Asonja his state of mind. "You're still in the therapy room, but you're asleep. Its the only way I could drag you here with out permanently damaging something in your brain.. However unimportant it may be. " He smirked. "If I had known your psyche was this bad, I would have left you alone to begin with. Its too late now, I suppose.." He shrugged and sighed. "Welp...least you can dig into anything in my mind. I can't stop you so, you're more than welcome to go through my memories and my...past...that I hate going back to." "Well then, I have your consent~" Xan said in a sing-song way. Covering Asonja's mouth with one of his hands. "The process of sorting through stored memories tends to be.. unpleasant. I would prefer that you keep the screams to yourself. Thanks." With that much being said, the whites of Xan's eyes were enveloped in teal. Glowing in an unnecessary amount. The hand laying contact to Asonja also glowed a bright teal color, and started to imprint weird glowing tattoos around his head. The hedgehog's entire face began to go numb as the scenery fell away and memories flashed by. At first in a slow pace, but then the images, sounds, and even feelings began flashing by light lightning. It was a bit overwhelming. Asonja was tense, and he was trying so very hard not to scream at what was happening. He actually stayed pretty silent through the whole thing, but he was quietly begging for this to stop as he saw horrible memories he didn't want to go back on at all. Everything kept flashing by, spinning around like a demented carousel until everything came to a violent stop. The floor seemed to wobble from under Asonja's feet. As he re-adjusted it seemed to be his faint memory of his household..Before Dr. Eggman's attack. Everything seemed so real, except, it was all being seen from a 3rd person perspective. Asonja could even see himself. "Ehe. This memory was under tight locks. Had to go all the way back.. Hrk!" Xan groaned a bit, removing his hand from Asonja to get his balance. He seemed to be a little topsy-turvy himself. "No...No, get me out of here I'm not looking at this memory again!" Asonja shouted, trying to find a way to escape. " 'frade not.. he. heh." The sick Xan managed to cough out. Regaining his composure. "Ugh..I can see why this was under lock and key.." He muttered. Observing the memory. He whipped out his tail and grabbed Asonja. Keeping him wrapped tight under its spiky scales. Forcing him to stay still. "What. Do you have against this?" Asonja actually showed visible fear, his pupils small and shaking. "...It's why I hate my life...this very memory...I wish not to see it anymore..." "Mm, you can't run from it forever. It'll only do more damage if you.. As you mobians would say.. sweep it under the rug?'" '' The tattoos that were randomly marked on Asonja's head were pulsing, and seemed to be matching up with the hedgehog's heart beat. "You'd better calm down before you pass out again. And no. You won't wake up either.' Xan warned. Seeming to know what the hedgehog was thinking. The scene, that once was frozen in time. Was now set into motion. His mother was cooking breakfast and his father was reading the newspaper. In a quaint little kitchen. Asonja tried to calm himself down, but his heartbeat increased and it made him panic more. Eventually it leveled out when he heard the voices of children playing. What came around the house was a small dragon mobian about the age of 8, with a mini-Asonja chasing after him, about the same age. They seemed to be playing tag. Suddenly, the memory faded and showed up at a different time. It was cloudy, and the house looked run-down. Smoke went up into the sky as robots had invaded the house. The scene changed as Xan and Asonja went into the house. Asonja and the dragon, both looking to be 11, were cowering at the back wall with their mother and father trying to protect them. However, since Asonja couldn't remember what they looked like, they just looked like fuzzy black figures. The robots aimed their lasers at the two figures and shot them. Both Asonja recoiled, and the dragon made a run for it out the window. A few robots chased after him, while the mini-Asonja laid helpless in a corner. "This is what I've gone through...7 years of never recalling this memory...and here I am again and you watching my only secret..." The real Asonja muttered. "This is embarrassing to watch..." Xan's hands were clenching into tight balls. He seemed to be holding more of a concentration on something else. "...The dragon. Thats your brother." He said through strain. Twitching occasionally. "Yes, I know..." Asonja said. "He regretted running away on that day, he's told me that he should've came back to save me...and I believed him that this was a mistake." The parasite seemed to snap back from his weird daze. Presently in a much better state. "..Hm, Seems he couldn't deal with the stress. Now, WHERE is this fat man you keep speaking of..?" The spry Xan asked. Walking around the house and taking a look around for a moment. "He most likely left at this point. He would've went East." Asonja stated, going outside of the house. "Though, it won't do you any good since we're just in a memory. You cannot do anything physical to change a past. Besides, it's dangerous all in itself as well, and I would advise to not mess anything up. I like my life the way it is already, despite me being alone my entire life." "Hn." Xan grunted. "How gallant of you." He sighed, flicking his tail in annoyance. The entire scene seemed to freeze in perpetual motion. "What will you do now..?" He asked, getting up close to one of the robots and studying its markings. "What's left for there to do?" Asonja answered with another question. "All I can do now is, basically stay in this eternity. What did you call it, Salim?" Asonja shrugs and leans against the outside wall on his back. "I can't do anything to rebel against your actions. I got nothing to lose and nothing to gain." He looked at Xan. "Besides, though I am Half-Identity, I still don't think I deserve the stronger other-half." The parasite slowly lowered his hand from the machine. A creepy smile began to stretch along his face. The memory around them shattered like glass, and floor seemed to melt from under Asonja's feet. "Who am I to question the will of the host?" Xan chuckled. Darkness seemed to be spreading around the corners of Asonja's mind. It was becoming difficult to think strait. Or even see for that matter. The insides of his body glowed with a deep purple color, making it look like he swallowed a lightbulb. The tattoos were no longer confined to Asonja's head, spreading all over his limbs. Managing to not only bleed into his skin the the 'dream', but in reality as well. "The saddest part about this.. would be that you actually stood a chance against me." Xan hummed. Extending his arms out, tendrils of energy bubbled up out of no-where and wrapped around Asonja. Forming a cocoon that blanketed the hedgehog. Blotting his senses out, making him woozy and very...very tired for some reason. The last thing he saw as his vision faded was Xan's complacent gaze. As he sank into the warm embrace of darkness, a single muted word echoed through the sleepy haze.. ''"Goodnight.."'' Asonja wasn't exactly sure if he could still have bits of his senses, such as talking to himself in his head. He tried to anyway: Hmm...this is quite the predicament. Perhaps this is a good time to reflect? Let's see, where to start...well, for starters, I do miss my parents, nicest people I've ever met beside my own brother...and Axel? Axel cared for me like a father I sort of had...perhaps I was a bit too rough on him. But what can I do to make this all up? Maybe once I get out of here, I could train myself up to be better than I was before? Perhaps find someone to get me up into shape? Well, I have to get dedicated into it first so...better start while I can. He began to chant to himself, Once I get out of here, I will exceed my abilities...once I get out of here, I will exceed my abilities... The thoughts echoed through the darkness of mind for a moment. Before something seemed to crack on the outside. Like the light of morning peaking through the window. Breaking the darkness. Whatever Asonja was doing, It was effecting SOMETHING. '' ''...Wait a minute... Asonja thought to himself for another moment after a pause. Are you telling me that I have to think positively to break out of here? Jeez, this'll take a while... As he said this, the cracks filled up again and he began to feel more and more numb. Alright alright fine! I'll work as hard as I can to get myself out of here and then I'll probably go hug everyone and say that I'm sorry for all the damages I have caused to them and to myself especially! He says this in one go, thinking this was all he needed. The cracks long fingers spread across the blackness until Asonja could visibly ''SEE'' again. Including the fact that His dream world was looking a whole lot more different. Just how long was he out..? Come on, almost there...As long as time isn't a big issue...Okay, more positive thoughts, more positive thoughts...uhhh...once I get out of this place, I'll teach myself how to fight so I can defend for myself and those that care about me! Infact, those people can lie back and I'll be their new savior! Swordfighting, hand to hand combat, I'll learn it all, get stronger, and benefit from them! With that the bonds shattered like glass, and broke off of him. Everything was a bit disorienting. Especially since Asonja had lost motor control for who-knows-how-long. Asonja laid there on the ground, groaning. Once his brain activity started up again, ranging from speech to all 5 senses, he got up with a bit of an unbalance. "W-what...where am I...?" he says groggily. Xan was immediately aware of Asonja's presence. And ended up popping right on the scene. Floating around like he was in space. "Oh? I'm surprised. You actually got out. You seemed like the kind of kid that would give up without trying." Xan commented. Asonja shook his head, and rubbed it from the migraine he was having. He tiredly smirked. "What can I say...? I'm full of surprises. Now, mind telling me where we are now." "Mordor." Xan replied sarcastically. '..The inbetween..' ''A hushed voice whispered across the dark planes. Answering Asonja's question. It almost sounded like Xan had said it. Yet his lips had not moved. Asonja just stayed silent, crossing his arms. "Betwixt the real world and ''Salim. I'm not remotely shocked...Should've known I was going to be taken somewhere while I was down." "Good guess, but wrong." The parasite tsked. Shaking his head. "Also, you brought yourself here. Not me." Xan pointed out. "You stand.. Or should I say. Think. Upon a neutral plane of mind. The crossroads between your dreamscape.. And my own. " He said warily. "Hmmm...so where we are now is both of our connected minds...?" Asonja tried putting them together. After all, he's still a bit hazy. "More like the cream filling that separates the oreo cookies from each other. If we merged our consciousness together. We'd be an different entity entirely." Xan shuddered. Disliking the thought. "This is the space that keeps it from happening." "I see...though I would like to see a fusion between us." Asonja chuckled a bit, smirking in a mischievous way. "An infecting parasite and an unstoppable monster. It's like a disastrous combination." 'Over your own cold. dead body.' ''Xan's thoughts whispered again. "Ha! At the cost of my own sanity. No thank you~." The parasite snorted. "''Parasites are notorious for being smug, little insects. Perhaps one of us will be the ones smashed under one foot." Asonja's thoughts reverberated quietly. "Come on, it'll be fun! You won't know until you try...think of the mobian's trembling under your command." "The only thing I can think of is ''your'' sorry psyche stuck to ''mine.'' Hah ha. No." Xan replied firmly. "Why on mobius would you be so interested in that, anyway?" The parasite questioned. "Because, Xan, power is everything to survive on Mobius." Asonja narrowed his eyes a bit more, smirking a little bit. "Want people to quit messing with you? Beat in their faces until they're unrecognizable. Want to get a message across to your enemies? Lynch them." "...Ah yes. Inspiring words for one whom can barely tie his shoes without crying." Xan mocked. "While these things are indeed true. The person I used to do it is my own decision." He said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Like one would to a child. "What can I say, I'm a changed man...mobian." Asonja shrugged. "Gotta get something done, better to it well. Even if it does involve a bit of...showers." Asonja placed his left hand on his right arm and the sound of sand-like particles reshaping his hand into that of a scythe blade. It shimmered in a stainless-steel fashion. "Though I may look sensitive on the outside...I am quite the killer. And now, nothing can stop my thoughts of bloodshed, for what everyone has done to me I will make every inch of them suffer!" "...But, that's for another time..." Asonja's right arm formed back into a normal one, his sleeve going back to somewhat hiding his right arm. "It's only until I decide to get out of here." Xan looked stumped. 'Why is this child calling for blood..' ''His thoughts managed to leak out. Then suddenly, he face palmed. "Oh of course." He said aloud as he began to realize something. 'The ''inbetween is effecting his mentality. Either that or the Salim has damaged him.." He wondered. Talking to himself as if Asonja wan't there. '''But that wouldn't be the case because He hasn't been under Salim for very long. Tsk. Its been a long time since I've had to deal with these sort of problems. Xan's thoughts shared. "..And the thought thing can be a bit annoying too. Ugh. Lets get you out of here." Xan sighed, rolling his eyes. He blipped away in an abrupt 'pop.' Within a few moments Asonja had also been transported somewhere more familiar. His psyche. Xan then popped back, landing on his feet. Seems he couldn't float around here. "Welcome back. Again." "Yeah yeah yeah, skip the introduction." Asonja waved a bit, looking rather bored. "Well, now that I'm back here, I'm more of stumped on what to do now. You have brought me on quite the adventure today, but I think now is the time for me to return to my 'normal' life and just...ya know, sit down and by myself for a while." "You're joking, right?" Xan asked. "Pffft!" He started cracking up, until he busted into laughter. Asonja didn't say anything, nor changed his blank expression. "Well, what do you think I do for a living? I practically don't do anything beneficial to society or...ya know." (Axel) Brudikai222 Your character had appeared in a rather cozy room, sitting on a luxurious chair. In front of them, a black-scaled dragon about their size showed up with a clipboard and a pencil. "Thanks for participating, Mr...uhhh...Axel, is it?" The dragon asks, having to get glasses to read the name. "I butcher names very often..." "Yeah its Axel mr dragon guy...... " Axel said scratching his head. "What am I doing here again?" "I'm pretty sure you are well aware that you saw my advertisement on recruitments for a social experiment that I am doing with a certain black hedgehog." He says, as he gives Axel a picture of a black hedgehog with black glasses, dark grey eyes, and basically black-everything. The film looked like the hedgehog was snarky and didn't want his picture taken. "Tell me anything you see about this hedgehog that pops into your mind." The dragon adds. "Thats Asonja..... Wait did he commit a crime? Axel asked. "Nono, Axel." The dragon laughed a bit. "He committed no crime. Just give me opinions about him the moment you look at him from this film. That's all I ask." "Its just regular Asonja, this has been his attitude for the past 10 years I've known him. Angry at the world, lazy, unmotivated, complains too much, and to top it all off he betrayed me like 4 times and yet I don't kill him." The dragon nods as he writes on his clipboard. "I see...so you have a strong friendship with him. What else?" "Thats it everything I've told you is basic 100% Asonja." The dragon nods and he stands up. "Well, if that's the case, come with me. I'll be moving you to a different room for a little bit while I continue my research. Until then, you'll have someone to talk to so you wouldn't be bored." "What evs." Axel says getting up. The dragon lead him to another room, where Asonja sat in a chair by himself in an empty room. He had his arms crossed and just looking around the room with a look of distaste. When he saw Axel, he grumbled and looked away. "I hope you two can get along..." The dragon stated as he closed the door behind Axel. The other hedgehog just glared at Axel. "Yo Asonja that you?" "Of course it's me, dummy." Asonja responded. "What're you doing here...? Don't you have better things to do?" "I honestly don't remember how I got here. This dragon guy just brought me in here. So.... How'd you get here?" "He brought me here too." Asonja shrugged. "He figured it would be my chance to 'make more friends' and get people to not 'misunderstand' me..." He sighs. "He's my brother, you know." "Oh so thats your brother... So back when we were in the game..... thats your brother? YOU'RE PART DRAGON!?" "Yes, Axel, I am part dragon. Did you not look at the Punnet Square that I had on my profile?" Asonja says, breaking the fourth wall on purpose. "No the guy typing my dialog doesn't even know what a pun square is" Axel replied. "Whatever. But, yes, I am part dragon." Asonja sighed. "Do we get any food?" "We can ask him for some later, if you want...I guess." Asonja shrugged. "I don't mind starving here for the rest of my life. It's a good way to live." "if you don't eat you'll die that's like basic life" "I'm not even hungry, Axel..." Asonja crossed his arms. His stomach revolted against his statement as it made a loud grumble. An awkward silence pursued afterward, and Asonja went back to talking. "Why not just sit down on that chair?" He pointed to the chair a little ways in front of him. "How long do you think we'll stay in here, little known fact I don't like staying in the same place for long mostly when its a new area.... its like being claustrophobic without the fear of tight spaces. It usually kicks in about 3 hours.." "However long when you decide to leave." Asonja shrugs. "I don't care if you leave now, if you're feeling like that. But there's no way I'm getting out of here without my brother finding the cause of my depression." "Riiiiight..." Axel sits down and looks at the clock. "Meju, ne, sami, Lahe, Cronosa." He started to chant as the seconds pass by. "...I have no idea what you're telling me, but I'm guessing that you're counting in Nimagi." Asonja says, shrugging. "We're going to be here for a long time, but he didn't tell you that you can leave whenever you want, ya know. I can't, though." "Yeah but it wouldn't feel right to just leave you here." Axel said and went back to counting. The then stopped at the 17. "We don't have to pay for food right?" "Nope. You can always ask-" Before Asonja finished, a table appeared between them with food and drinks. "...my brother." Axel started eating. " so whats the goal? Am I supposed to befriend you even though we're already friends?" "Well, technically, Zoralth is just trying to get me understand that there are more fish in the sea...sort of." Asonja shrugged. "He also wants to try to get rid of my depression by making me talk to people who offer to help." "You just made it sounded really gay dude. Does your brother swing that way?" Axel chuckled a bit and started to slurp ramen like a mad man. "...You're thinking of the wrong person; I'm the one who's bisexual here, not him." Asonja broke the ice a little bit. " ..... akward silence commeses" Axel said then stayed quite. "Sure, sure." Asonja shrugs. "What else do you want to talk about...?" "Why do you betray me all the time? I've been nothing but a friend, the guild treats you like a full fledged member yet you still betray us. Why?" Axel asked finally finished his food. "Because I feel that I don't fit in." Asonja replied blatantly. "I've been alone my entire life, and I've been nothing but a thief to try to scavenge everything I could to survive. I feel that I belong in the evil side than anything else..." "Yet you never truly go through with it." "Because I think I belong with nobody but myself." "knowing you, your gunna get yourself killed." "Who cares? Everyone dies once in a while." Axel just stayed quiet. Its like that fact just re-earthed its self in his brain. Almost like he was afraid of death. "...Listen, pal." Asonja said, leaning in closer to Axel. "I understand you want to be a warrior and all, and care about others like it's your own family...but you gotta look at the facts of life. It's not all about sunshine and rainbows. Bad things are always going to happen whether you want it to or not. People are going to die, betrayals will occur...there's not one thing you can do about it. I'm not saying you're powerless, but I'm just saying you need to be realistic and level with the world's point of view; it's a nasty place." "Death... has no meaning. I'll protect the ones I love, I'll take on death head on!" Axel said to himself. "Death is just a word It means nothing." (I just thought of an rp idea thats one of the reasons why Axel is saying this) (Sweet) "You don't know how it is for me!" Asonja rose his voice a little bit. "I know you...you're afraid of death just as I am. I know this and you know this yourself. Hiding the fact that death is inevitable for all beings here on this planet, will not do you any good." Asonja brought his voice down a bit. "There's no way I'm letting you hide from the truth...you need to know what it was like for me and you need to understand it." "Mortals are put on this planet to avoid death. They live as long as possible, its been this way for billions of years! Trust me I will protect everyone!" Axel stayed quite for several seconds. "So what were we talking about?" It seemed like he was a completely different person. "..." Asonja sat there for a moment, looking at Axel. "I'm not sure...but the way you said 'mortals' concerns me...are you feeling as well as I should be? Or worse?" (Bianca Blackwood) Hynoid.s Nightmare Your character is in a room with a black dragon in front of them. He had a casual wear and a clip board. He looked at it with glasses. "Thank you for coming...uh...Bianca Blackwood? Interesting name, and I possibly butchered that. Not very good with names, but I do appreciate you coming along to participate." "Flattery will get you everywhere," the kinkajou woman smirked, resting her chin on her thumb and index finger. "Oh and, no - it's not that easy to butcher a name like mine." "So... what's this, 'social experiment' -" she flicked her thumb across her cheek as she pointed at him. "- I think you called it?" "Yes, it is a social experiment. Though, it wouldn't be any fun if I told you; I must keep it a secret." He went into his pockets and pulled out a film picture. "Tell me, what do you think about this hedgehog just by this picture." He gives her a picture of what appears to be a dark-grey hedgehog with black hair, small black-rimmed glasses, a black trench coat, and just had a rather snarky look on his face like he didn't want his picture taken. Bianca took the photo from him, holding it in her lap as she gave him a glance that said, "oooooooooohhh!", before taking her time to inspect it. "Well... I have to say I'm a fan of the color black... and I like the 'Demon Hunter' look. I wouldn't be surprised if he has a pistol or two under that coat." She suddenly started giggling, holding a hand over her mouth to stop herself from looking like a grinning fool. "Those glasses though. They remind me alot about the goggles a friend of mine always wears. Granted, they're for more practical purposes but the resemblance is there." "Well, I'm sure you'll be getting those questions answered in a moment. Please, come with me if you will." The dragon says as he stood to lead her to another room. Gingerly pushing herself up by the chair's armrests, Bianca picked up her purse from the nearby table and quietly followed him. The door opened for the two of them, and a figure stood seated in a larger room. It was the hedgehog from the picture sitting in front of the two with his arms crossed and looking at the farthest wall to his right. "I'll be heading back to my work, so please, do make yourself comfortable and perhaps strike a conversation with the hedgehog for a while." And with that, the dragon walked away to a separate room nearby. The door closed behind her, leaving the two characters by themselves. (Danni Quillen- Psychologist in training) 1st Prince of Winds Your character had appeared in a rather cozy room, sitting on a luxurious chair. In front of them, a black-scaled dragon about their size showed up with a clipboard and a pencil. "Thank you for participating...uhh...Danni...Quillen? Did I say that right?" The dragon asked. Danni had fake glasses on with a tie shirt. He stared as he was warped there. "What the fuuuuuhh? Oh hello! Yes, you did say it right! Not many people normally say it right." "That's good. I apologize if you got here unnoticed." He responds. "My name is Zoralth, just so you know. Now, let's cut to the chase; what can you tell me about this hedgehog just by looking at him?" He passed Danni a picture of a black hedgehog with...practically black everything on him. A trench coat, black glasses, and and black spiky hair in the front. "Seems like he's really into black.. Oh wait I've seen him before! He's apart of those Nimagi freedom fighters. I've seen a few memes about him. They're pretty sad. Reminds me of the edgelord fandom." Danni pulls up a depression meme about Asonja that he found on the internet. "...I...had no idea people made him into a meme." Zoralth said as he examined it. "Huh...well, if that's it then we can move on." He stands up and motions for him to follow. Danni complies, gets up and follows. He wonders why this guy is questioning him about this dude. Zoralth led him into another room. It was spacious, and someone seemed to be sitting down on a chair: it was the hedgehog in the picture. The door closed behind Danni, with another chair appearing in front of the hedgehog for him to sit down on. Danni sits down he looks at the dragon? " So why am I here. I would like to know honestly." "You two are going to talk for a little bit. Just a little chat, nothing too special." The dragon says before vanishing. The hedgehog looked away, seeming unimpressed of what was happening. "Ok then. Should I be warned of any problems so I can prepare myself. Sass problems? Disrespect in everyday behavior? Danni asks. He looks at Asonja up and down then looks back to the dragons spot. He was gone. "What the fuuhhhhh? Well then... Hi there!" "...Uhhh...hey...?" The hedgehog says back rather nervously. He wasn't shy, but he just wasn't the talking type. "You'll most likely experience snarky behavior from me. I'm kind of a waste of anyone's time at this point." "And why is that, may I ask?" Danni said with a comforting tone. He crossed his arms, continuing to look away uninterested. "It's nothing that concerns you..." "Cmonn 'pal'. I've been through the same teenage bs too. I know what its like to be unpopular at that age. Today it's different but don't mind that. I'm a minority as well. Just talk to me," Danni says with a more comforting tone. The hedgehog just seemed more hesitant and resistant, like he was in denial for that. "I'm fine, alright...? I don't need any help. I can sulk on my own..." "You sure? Cause I need an answer to my first question. Just vent to me and I won't judge you. It's relaxing trust me." He grumbled a bit, gripping his sleeves. "...whatever...you wouldn't quite understand anyway." "Just vent bud. Don't make me start acting cut-throat." (I'll be back tomorrow~Prince) "Cut-throat? Like...threatening me to open up to someone I don't even know?" He responded. "How do I know that you won't make fun of me the moment I say something?" (Gotcha.) "Do I need to make a promise? Like if I do make fun of you I'll hit my self with all of my strength." To prove his full strength he pulls up a video of one of his training vlogs of him with his friends just fighting for the fun of it. "Ehhh...I'm not a fan of fights. I hate fighting..." Asonja seemed to look away with a nervous look on his face. Turns out this sack of depression was a pacifist. "Oh: well that's okay! What about something like chess?" Danni tries to change the subject. "Chess? Not really good at it. If I were to play it I'd lose." Asonja shrugged. "What's something you're very proficient at? We can do that." Danni looks calmly. Talking to this guy is getting difficult but he can't give up now. "Proficient? This is sounding more like a job interview...hiding counts as one. Staying alive for long periods of time without eating?" "Okay. So what I've gathered from my array of questions is that you mainly have a feeling of worry because of the thought of others judging you. What first created this problem? It's like a seed that grew into a large tree and the roots can't be pulled out without force." Danni said. He honestly never has listened to such a teen ever. "Kids these days." he thought. "...Well, that is supposedly true..." Asonja admitted. "I do have the fear of others judging me. Mainly because of the reason that I despise being laughed at for just being...ya know, myself. I try to fit in as much as I can to lessen that worry but it still happens." "I've been there; I would have people laughing at me for no reason whatsoever. It was for trivial things right?" Danni says. He thinks he's actually found a good talking point. He shrugs. "Or, maybe it was the personal side of things. Who knows?" He adjusted his glasses, the gray tint matching his eye color. "...Or, it was both?" (Issac) Classicspace101 Your character is in a room with a black dragon in front of them. He had a casual wear and a clip board. He looked at it with glasses. "Thank you for coming...uh...Issac? ...You don't even look Mobian either...are you from the Dark Ages? Anyway, thank you for coming." "Ah, yes I am from the dark souls universe, and it's a pleasure to be helping another in becoming a much more jolly person." Issac says. "Yes, of course." The dragon nods and passes Issac a picture of a hedgehog. "Pretty sure you've seen this person before correct? Tell me everything you know about him." "I believe I have seen him once before, the poor boy is a sad soul, always wearing a large black cloak and has that depressed look upon his face, he would make even a hollow sad to see him..." Issac said. "I don't understand him completely, and through this I hope to bring out his inner self." He then says. "You might, though I must warn you..." Zoralth went closer to the knight in shining armor, looking at him right in the eyes. "He's very resentful. It'll be rather difficult to get information from him. Even though he deserves to get a knife in the throat, I wouldn't suggest doing so. Understood?" "Understood, anyways what could go wrong? He would have to do a LOT to get under this undead hide of mine hahahaha!" Issac then says. "Heh...just be careful. That armor won't do you any good with words, most likely. Praise the sun, they always say." Zoralth chuckles a bit, not insulting him. He stands up and motions Issac to follow. "I'll be taking you to a different room for a bit." "Ok then." Issac says as he follows. "So quick question, of your brother is a hedgehog, then how exactly did your parents... make you?" "It's too long of a story to explain, Issac." Zoralth responded. "It's WAY too long." With that, he opens the door to the other room, revealing Asonja inside sitting on a chair. He immediately recognized Issac, but looked away. Zoralth patted the back of Issac to bring him inside before closing the door behind him. "Good luck Issac!" "Thank you." Issac said before walking over to him and sitting down. "Hello Asonja. How are you today?" He then says to Asonja. "...Never felt better, Issac." He replied with a rather hidden sarcastic tone. He had adjusted his glasses and crossed his arms. He looked pale and skinny as ever. "Really? Well tell me about your day then." His tone seems excited and happy. Waiting for a response. "...Consisted of me staying in my crappy apartment all day. 24/7. For about 7 years now." He responded. "you dont seem very happy about this, so why? why dont you be more of a better person for yourself?" Issac asked. "Tch. What's the point?" Asonja shrugged. "Fate drags us wherever it wants to take us, so if Fate decides to make me go in a downward spiral, I got nothing to stop its desires." "What? How could you say that? Fate isn't a real thing, they said my fate was to die in an undead asylum, and look at me, I'm out and helping others, like you." Issac says to him. "I can understand that..." Asonja states. "But I have a much different belief than your own, and it's not a bad thing at all, no. It's a good thing that you believe in something and live up to it; but there are certain times where you come across someone that is a major obstacle to you, someone who doesn't believe the same way, someone...who's stuck, lost..." He adjusted his glasses for a long while. "...Abandoned in his own ways." "well why? Why dont you just tell me what exactly your doing, walk me through your day to day life, and maybe i can see what this major obstacle is. and then we can help" Issac says. "...Who's 'we'?" Asonja asked before shaking his head for a moment. "All that my day is, is really just sitting around in my apartment eating the same thing for about 2 years. Wore the same clothing, showered once a week to save water and never turned on lights to save electricity. I have no idea who financing my stay there, but that's where I've been my past life." "well I now see your problem, you dont have ANY change in your life." Issac says. "perhaps you could use some change." He then says. "What kind of change are you talking about...?" Asonja asked, concerned. (Komerl - Present Time Counterpart) RedRush3999 Your character is in a room with a black dragon in front of them. He had a casual wear and a clip board. He looked at it with glasses. "Thank you for coming...uh...Komerl? You have an interesting history just looking at it. Anyway, thank you for coming here. I'm all booked as of right now but I'm still glad you could be my last one." "Hey, no problem! Hopefully, I can talk some sense into him. He doesn't do much..." the brown hedgehog says as he sits down onto a nearby chair. He is noticeably wearing a version of someone's outfit. "Hmm..." The dragon inspected his clothing. "...You remind me of a golden-haired warrior. Dunno why." He leaned back on his chair, shrugging it off before handing Komerl a picture of a black hedgehog, with black spiky hair, black everything except his eyes, as they were a dark grey. "Tell me all about him in your opinion."